cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Noordigloop the Clog
Treść What a fascinating place, the Orcrest sewers. You can find a staggering amount of wildlife in these putrid depths! As an explorer and amateur naturalist, I find that extremely convenient for my work. I confess, I came to Orcrest in search of its sewer system with a specific goal in mind. I had heard rumors of a specimen of amorphous green slime transported from distant Murkmire for the express goal of alchemical study in an Orcrest laboratory. It is said that the creature escaped captivity during the chaos and unrest at the height of the disease that ravaged the city. Supposedly, the blob of slime slithered down into the sewer, where it grew to an enormous size and more potent toxicity due to the disease-ridden detritus flowing down there for it to consume. So, with notebook and quill in hand, I braved the perils of Orcrest and found an access to the sewer. I encountered a number of small blobs that were scavenging through the waste and debris, but no huge monstrosity. Disappointed, I decided to push on. That's when I discovered the great pit and the impressive mass of slime that ruled there. I named it Noordigloop the Clog! Gazing upon the impressive creature, I assumed it would be slow and docile giving its size. Imagine my surprise when it rushed after me like a wave of angry ooze! How did it sense my presence? I have no idea! And the smaller voriplasms scattered throughout the area, were they separate creatures or simply extensions of might Noordigloop? Further study will be required. Unfortunately, I write this from a hiding spot that I am hesitant to vacate while the slimes continue to search for me. I am going to wait a little while longer, then attempt to get close enough to Noordigloop to perform a thorough examination. Maybe I can even acquire a sample of its vibrant slime to bring back to my alchemical workshop. Wouldn't that be grand? Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Kanały Orcest, cóż za fascynujące miejsce. W tych cuchnących głębinach można znaleźć oszałamiającą ilość dzikiej przyrody! Jako odkrywca i przyrodnik-amator uważam to za niezwykle dogodne dla mojej pracy. Przyznaję, że przybyłem do Orcrest w poszukiwaniu jego systemu kanalizacyjnego, mając konkretny cel. Słyszałem pogłoski o okazie amorficznego zielonego szlamu przywiezionego z odległego Murkmire do laboratorium Orcrest w celu badań alchemicznych. Mówi się, że stworzenie uciekło z niewoli podczas chaosu i niepokojów w szczytowym okresie zarazy, która spustoszyła miasto. Podobno kropla szlamu spłynęła w dół do kanalizacji, gdzie wzrosła do ogromnych rozmiarów i stała się silnie toksyczna ze względu na spływający tam chorobotwórczy detrytus, który konsumowała. Tak więc, mając w ręku notes i pióro, stawiłem czoła niebezpieczeństwom Orcrest i znalazłem dostęp do kanału. Zetknąłem się z kilkoma małymi kroplami, które żerowały na odpadach i szczątkach, ale nie z ogromnym potworem. Rozczarowany postanowiłem kontynuować. Wtedy odkryłem wielką jamę i imponującą masę szlamu, która tam rządziła. Nazwałem ją Noordigluut Zatykacz! Wpatrując się w imponujące stworzenie, założyłem, że będzie ono powolne i łagodne ze względu na swój rozmiar. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy ruszyło za mną jak fala wściekłej mazi! Jak wyczuło moją obecność? Nie mam pojęcia! A mniejsze voriplazmy rozrzucone po całym obszarze, czy były one osobnymi stworzeniami, czy tylko rozszerzeniami potęgi Noordigluuta? Wymagane będą dalsze badania. Niestety, piszę to z kryjówki, której nie chcę opuścić, gdy szlamy nadal mnie szukają. Poczekam jeszcze chwilę, a później spróbuję podejść wystarczająco blisko do Noordigluuta, aby przeprowadzić dokładną analizę. Może nawet uda mi się zdobyć próbkę jego żywego szlamu i zanieść do mojego warsztatu alchemicznego. Czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe? Umiejscowienie * W kanałach Orcrest Kategoria:Online: Książki